


Out Of Bed

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-22
Updated: 2006-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "Heroes" part two</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Bed

There were days when it did not pay to get out of bed. She knew each day could be the last she led, in more than the casual 'everyone dies' fashion. It was her job to face unknown aliens, explore the galaxy, and protect her planet while the world was blissfully unaware. It was the edge of science and experience, the place she loved to be.

Until today.

Until the woman she had watched, befriended, and been tormented so sweetly by had walked through the giant donut…and had not come home alive.

It just did not pay to get up.


End file.
